Reno is Serious?
by IAmNotASlave
Summary: Fan-fiction based upon the Final Fantasy franchise. It is all made up and strung along based upon imagination. I just picture this happening to the both of them. Pairing: Rude x Reno. Writer's note: This is my first finished fan-fiction. Sorry I made it really short. I really enjoy the pairing. Please comment what you think, and what you think I can work on. Thank you for reading


. . .

. . .

Why did he receive a phone call to meet him here?

. . .

To this place of all possible locations to pick. . .

. . .

Rude sighs heavily as he reaches up with his gloved hand under his sunglasses, rubbing the place where the glasses was sitting.

. . .

He stares up at the ruined building that once was the Sector 5 Church. 'Barely anything survived after all the fights that happened inside of it. . .Though it might not be standing once he enters it. . .' He sighs at his thoughts. For once he was not looking forward to seeing what awaited him inside.

. . .

He pushes the double doors open, entering the building. Sunlight was pouring in from the broken pieces of roof that was missing, lighting up the small pool of water that was in the center of the room in the floor boards. He notices a lean figure sitting on a broken pillar piece that was leaning against the wall. He walks to the edge of the water, across from where the red-head was sitting, stopping and staring at him. Reno was staring down into the water at his own reflection, lost in his own thoughts.

. . .

'This is not like him at all. . .'

. . .

"Reno", He spoke up after a few moments of Reno not noticing him standing there. Reno did not move, or look up shocked from not noticing someone walked in on him and he was caught off guard.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Finally after a couple of minutes, Reno moves his hand to scratch his head as he sighs, looking up at his partner, not talking.

. . .

Rude watches Reno. He tenses up by how Reno was behaving. This seems more like he was talking to a red-headed Cloud, instead of his carefree, happy, flirty and clumsy partner.

"What is wrong Reno?", Rude questions, raising one eye brow above his sunglasses, folding his arms across his chest.

Reno looks down, ashamed, as he tried to speak. . .

"I-I. . .a-. . .am. . .s-. . . ."

. . .

"IAMSORRY!" He yells out of his system at Rude. Rude raised his eye brow towards Reno.

"Ok, for what?" Rude says coldly back, not taking him seriously. . .Reno is never serious about anything. . .He might be trying to play with Rude just to tease him later about it. Reno shoots a glare up at Rude, knowing that tone.

"I am being serious here!"

"How can I ever tell?"

"Because. . .because you always want me to change! So I have changed! Haven't you noticed I am not being myself and is being instead more serious?! You always seem so bothered to always have to watch out for me like a child, having to clean up all my mistakes, well now you do not have to!" Reno spits out quickly without thinking towards Rude. He lowers his head to cover his eyes, wiping them.

. . .

"Reno . . ."

"NO! DO NOT MAKE EXCUSES! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR THEM! WHY DON'T YOU JUST BE HONEST TO ME FOR ONCE?!"

. . .

Rude plops into the water, and walks through the pond, right up to his partner, standing in front of him, staring a little bit up into Reno's blood shot eyes. Rude slowly places a hand on his partner's knee. Reno stares at the gesture of Rude's hand, confused on what made him actually touch Reno. But. . .He did not push his partner away.

"Reno. . .why would it bother you now, about me wanting you to change?"

"Well. . .I. . .broke your glasses and you got angry and said to stop being clumsy. So I thought you did not like me. . .And. . .That really bothe. . .I. . ." He tries to find the right words, but always seem to fail at it when he was trying to be honest about them. He sat up suddenly, taking in an exaggerated inhale, then whips his head around to face Rude.

"I love you!" He yells in the male's face. "And not just as my work partner! But as more! And I thought that you did not like me for me, because you always wanted me to change to be like you!"

"Reno. . ." Rude clears his throat and tries to get it cleared to finally speak to his partner. The sudden outburst really shocked Rude. . .He sat there for a good few moments before he could think clearly again. . .He needs to be honest with Reno. He needs to tell him what he has been hiding this whole time. . .

"I. . .never wanted you to change. . .Yes, I would tell you to stop doing stupid things, but. . .truthfully. . . . . . .I don't want you to change that. If you changed that, then what purpose would there be for me to be around you? You would be another me, and therefore would not need me around. . ." Rude realizes that he still has his sunglasses on, and he quickly takes them off. He stares at Reno in his eyes. He hopes his intense stare for once in his life show emotions. Reno stares at him, his eyes grew wide, and his mouth opened in shock from what he just heard. Reno is trying to process what he just heard, trying to figure it out. But of course, he just blurted out exactly what he needs to hear instead of trying to figure it out.

"Rude, does that mean you love me?"

. . .

Rude did not say a thing to Reno, just froze up in disbelief. . .staring at Reno.

'Not exactly sure how he missed it from that huge confession.. . .'

Reno pleads more.

"Rudeeeee~ Do you love me?"

". . .Yes" Rude says, looking away from Reno's stare. Reno's mouth curled upward, he leans towards Rude, wrapping his arms around Rude's neck and pulling him up, trying to get him closer, but failing.

"Rudddeee~~~"

"Yes?" He looks up at Reno, his cheeks flushed from embarrassment. Reno flashes his teasing smile at the sight, as he quickly planted a kiss on Rude's lips. Rude, who is caught off guard, quickly recovers, returning the kiss.

* * *

The End


End file.
